MISSING:
by YAGAMI ICE
Summary: ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO ONESHOT IORIXKYO IORI ESTA ARREPENTIDO DE LAS TIMAR A LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMABA Y LA UNICA PERSONA QUE LE BRINDO EL CARIÑO QUE JAMAS LE HABIAN DADO...OKOK MAL SUMMARY PERO SE HACE LO QUE SE PUEDE XD PERO YA ENSERIO LEAN ONEGAI Y DEJEN SU


Hola a todos yagami ice desss! pues aqui mi primer fic YAOI iorixkyo basado en una canción que me encanta de Gackt y en lo personal me encanto pero el publoco decide asi que lean y dejen reviews onegai! Ok pues los dejo con el fic...

.:MISSING:.

Después de tanto tiempo desde lo ocurrido, iba yo caminando por el parque que solíamos frecuentar, sólo por simple querer y en el que una vez juramos el uno al otro que el odio entre nuestras familias no nos interesaría mas, que lo dejaríamos de lado para poder conseguir nuestra felicidad. La razón de mi caminar por ahí, era que en un instante llegaron a mi cabeza tantos recuerdos. La verdad, me arrepentí de haberte hecho tanto daño. Claro, ahora lo entiendo, cómo puede ser posible que haya encontrado a la persona con quien me imaginé pasar el resto de mi vida y con la que pensé que sería feliz olvidando, o mejor dicho, haciendo a un lado la maldición que recorre todo mi cuerpo por medio de mi sangre...Vaya que tontería...

Seguí caminando y fue entonces que sentí fuertemente latir mi corazón. No sabía el motivo, pero de pronto levanté mi mirada cabizbaja y en una esquina encontré a alguien que, desde atrás, se parecía demasiado a ti. Perseguí rápidamente a ese alguien por la calle abarrotada de gente que, a pesar de ser ya tarde, seguía su curso. En ese momento pensaba, que se habían acabado los miedos, los rencores, las heridas y que siempre estarías conmigo. Quiero que sepas que ni siquiera quise lastimarte, porque sé que me amabas; y sin embargo, a pesar de que lo sabía, lo hice... ¡te lastimé! Y dejé una herida incurable dentro de tu corazón y de tu alma.

"No dejaré que te vayas... No quiero dejarte ir..." decía mientras corría sin darme el lujo de perder el rumbo que llevaba la persona a quien yo seguía. Fue entonces cuando por mi ser se implantó una duda que por más que no quiera imaginar, me atreví a encararla: ¿Incluso ahora, me buscarías? Los sentimientos que no han cambiado durante este tiempo... el pensar que no podría ser más lo nuestro y todo por mi necedad.

Qué tonto fui... incapaz de sentir mi propia existencia. Y sin lastimar a alguien, inclusive a tí, quien me diste todo lo que en mi vida jamás tuve: amistad, cariño, amor. Y créeme no he olvidado ni lo haré que abrazaste mi cuerpo que temía a la oscuridad, la noche en que me decías "Tranquilo... yo estoy contigo…"

Mientras yo seguía corriendo, divagaba entre los muchos buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Aún recuerdo el día en que nos encontramos por primera vez, y que a pesar de que era para tener un duelo a muerte por el honor de nuestras familias, te veías tan bien. Tomando en cuenta que éramos jóvenes, tú te seguías viendo como un niño, lo cual me asombro demasiado, ya que eso provocó ternura en mí; y sabes perfectamente que no soy una persona muy expresiva. Al estar a punto de comenzar con nuestra pelea, de pronto me relajé al sentir una suave brisa en mi rostro; cerré mis ojos y me sentí perdido en mis pensamientos. "¿Qué pasa, Yagami? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?" De pronto volví a la realidad y te miré de nuevo. El calmado viento balanceó tu cabello, me mirabas sólo a mí... Yo pensé, que seguramente estaría contigo y nadie más; pensé que sólo si estuviera contigo, yo podría sonreír. Pero qué estúpido...

No me di cuenta que separarme de ti sería tan doloroso. Fingí eso y también el que no me importaba, que no me dolería, que me era indiferente y he estado corriendo hasta hoy. Guardaste tus llantos para después de que me fuera, tal vez por miedo a que encima de todo, yo disfrutara el verte llorar. Pero descuida, nunca fue así, jamás disfrutaría el ver recorrer una sola lágrima por tu bello rostro; aunque yo no fuese el causante.

Deje de correr por unos instantes para tomar aire, ya que corrí sin parar hasta alcanzar a la persona a la cual seguía. Me preocupaba por ti. Pero luego, levanté la vista y me quedé pasmado al reconocer a la persona que desde hace horas estoy persiguiendo. ¡Eras tú! Y lo que más me impactó fue el verte caminando junto a alguien que no conozco. Has crecido, claro después de tanto tiempo de no verte, es lógico que hayas cambiado también físicamente. Sentía mi corazón desgarrado y mi alma herida al saber que la duda que pasó por mi cabeza hace unos momentos, era sólo algo que yo quería pensar, una falsa ilusión. ¿Cómo se me ocurre creer que, después del daño que te hice, me buscarías? Qué idiota... Pero entre mi dolor observe algo que jamás olvidaré, que se quedará en mi memoria y en mi corazón para siempre y podré quitarme un poco de culpa: estabas riendo maravillosamente. Te veías tan feliz que mi corazón me dijo: "Ni se te ocurra acercarte". Entonces, al ver que te marchabas junto con tu acompañante, sólo se me ocurrió susurrar mientras sentía que una lágrima amenazaba con manifestarse:

"Nunca más, no llores nunca más, no llores otra vez.

No llores otra vez y muéstrame tu sonrisa"


End file.
